


Hidding who i am

by shootingstargirl120



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alpha Kevin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Heats, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Edd, Omegaverse, Rimming, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: Prompt from my good buddy mac :DEd edd and eddy. An omegaverse fic bc reasons.The prompt is "Edd had gotten really good at hiding. He took his medication like his parents told him to, and until that day he thought it would be like that forever. Until he got a letter that said someone knew that he wasn't the beta everyone thought he was..."





	Hidding who i am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hito_Sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hito_Sama/gifts).



> This fic is for my good ol buddy mac. Im so happy he gave me this prompt making me write my first ever omegaverse fic! I hope yall enjoy it.

Prompt from my good buddy mac :D

Ed edd and eddy. An omegaverse fic bc reasons.

 

The prompt is "Edd had gotten really good at hiding. He took his medication like his parents told him to, and until that day he thought it would be like that forever. Until he got a letter that said someone knew that he wasn't the beta everyone thought he was..."  
—————-

Edd lived a fairly peaceful life during high school. Eddy has settled down once he got a job freshman year working with Eddy at a small coffee shop near Peach Creek High. It had taken a lot of convincing on Edds part to get the stubborn con artist of his childhood to agree to the offer Samantha ,a tough charming woman who owned the shop, had given Edd that summer break. But, in the end Eddy really seemed to thrive in the that environment. The shop was based on horrible customer service employees where encouraged to speak their minds to customers and even pick on them a little. Who didn’t like a little abuse with their coffee. 

Most of the people who worked at ‘death coffee’ where alphas with the occasional beta mixed in. Omegas the shining adorable customers who would frequent the shop seemed to thrive on the bluntness of the workers and the regulars even had familiar banters always ready. It really was a odd place but Edd liked it. It gave him a chance to defy his true hidden nature and prove to the world that he wasn’t some little push over. 

With a sigh Edd pulled on his apron and absentmindedly chewed on the sent blocker his parents specifically made for him. It wouldn’t do for his future plans of becoming a successful doctor to be hindered by some high school alpha desperate to mate. Never mind the fact that Edd didn’t want to be a doctor or even have anything to with the science field for that matter. His parents words where always law. “Hey double dee what you chewing on” Eddy slid next to Edd behind the counter his blond hair short and spiky underneath the black visor he wore. He eyed Edd suspiciously causing him to swallow the minty tasting pill nervously. “Just a mint Eddy the peppermint kind you wouldn't like it.!which is why I didn’t offer you one.” Eddy laughed loudly slapping Edd on the back. “Jeez! Why are you betas always so testy” smiling nervously Edd turned back to the register where a squirming omega blonde boy had been waiting to place a order. He quickly slipped into his very well practiced persona and eyed the blonde with a cold look “welcome to death coffee what the fuck can I get you?” He smirked when the blonde blushed to the tips of his rounded ears. “O-oh oh um id like uh..”  
“Well spit it out I don’t have time to wait for you to articulate a simple request after staring at the menu for longer then it would take for paint to dry” the delicate blush deepen on the boy and he stared at Edd with awe for a moment before mustering the courage to speak again “id like a a ‘please stab me its so fucken early in the morning fra frappe with two extra shots of espresso..please” Edd tapped his fingers in a impatient manner jerking his head to he cups by the side of the register indicating size choices while Eddy sniggered next to him arranging the morning pastries. “A-alpha size please” shrugging and offering a I suppose to his customer Edd set to work making the drink. Once he was done he turned around holding the drink just out of reach “you know cocaine would probably be a healthier alternative to this drink. It certainly has far less sugar in it.” Eddy howled with laughter causing the omega to squeak and quickly lean across the counter to tentatively remove the cup from Edds hands and retreat to the corner of the shop to drink his liquid crack. 

“And just what is so funny Eddy” Eddy smiled tending to a new customer practically ignoring them while he talked to his fuming friend. “nothing nothing just you would know huh?” The little flame of anger in his stomach flared to full roaring bonfire at his friends words. He knew Edd only smoked pot but still felt need to poke and make fun of the fact that the straight laced rule driven boy of their childhood did any sort of drugs. “Back the fuck off Eddy” 

After that Edd was probably a bit more rude with the customers then he normally would have been feeling a need to take out his anger somewhere that wouldn’t permanently damage his life long friendship with the cocky alpha next to him, not that any of the omegas mind much. This is what they came for after all. He was barely paying attention when he called out a “have a fucken horrible day” to the earlier blonde omega as he left the shop when a smooth voice spoke in-front of him. “Wow double d I never knew you could be so vulgar. I didn’t even think you knew how to cuss” the reaction in Edd was instant. His eyes drooped a little as the strong smell of pine needles and cinnamon apples assaulted his senses. The muscles in his back seemed to turn lax as he fixed his gaze on the fiery red head in-front of the counter. 

Kevin the one alpha the suppressants couldn’t seem to suppress fully. If it hadn’t been for them he was sure he'd be blushing very much like the blonde omega had been earlier. With a sharp shake of his head To dislodge the strong sent Edd quickly fell back into his work persona. With narrowed eyes he tried to look threw Kevins handsome features. “Welcome to death coffee what the fuck can I get you asshole” he made sure to put extra emphasis on the cuss words. He was not a blushing omega who couldn’t cuss. Thanks to his parents insistence he never would have to be. Kevins eyes widened a bit in surprise then narrowed as his mouth turned up into a smirk. Edd ignored the fact that his stomach was doing summersaults. “Why don’t you suggest something for me beta “ Kevin purred the last word leaning over the counter to take a small sniff of the air. Edd felt a momentary stab of anxiety that Kevin would be able to smell him but then quickly squished down that thought remembering the suppressant he had been chewing on before the start of his shift. Rolling his eyes Edd took a step back to get out of the cloud of smell.  
“How about a swift kick in the ass?” Kevin raised a eyebrow causing Edd to jerk his thumb towards the chalk board indicating that, that was the name of one of their drinks. “Oh ya sure one of those” Kevin smirked again definitely invading Edds personal space as he leaned forward again his broad shoulders blocking Edds view of anything but the attractive alpha. His voice a low pur that Edd tried in vain to convince himself didn’t go straight to his cock.“Alpha size if you think you can handle doing something that big..” setting out to quickly make Kevins requested drink he tried very hard not to think about just how big the alpha was and just how he could handle something like that. A faint blush creeped up his neck as he thought about the red heads thick cock pounding into his tiny hole and stretching him past normal limits as his knot buried itself deep inside his willing body. 

Edd really hated the fact that Kevin seemed to be the only alpha that could make him react. He tried to chalk it up to the fact that he had known Kevin sense childhood and perhaps had a strong fondness for the red head. Of course his logical mind would love to take that train of thought and point out that he had know Eddy for just as long and was far closer to the blonde and felt nothing for him. He turned back to Kevin and handed him the steaming cup of coffee punching in the order into the register. “It'll be 10.25.”  
“What? But that’s double the listed price”  
It was Edds turn to smirk. He nodded to a small sign on the register “we reserve to right to double the prices for any alphas that annoy us.”  
Kevin shrugged his irritated face shifting into that damn smirk again as he slid a 20 onto the counter “I really get under your skin don’t I double d? Keep the change a tip for being such a good little beta” again Kevin added extra emphasis on the word beta and strolled out of the coffee shop. Edd let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. 

——————-/——————-/——————/

The rest of the day went a lot better for Edd he handled the last of the customers and walked into Samanthas office to clock out. Sam was a beautiful alpha woman with long black hair and piercing green eyes. A alpha female was rare. What was even rarer was that she showed no interests in omegas and instead found her self attracted only to alpha men. Eddy was already in the office passing a blunt back to their boss with a small wave at Edd. “Everything all good with lock up Edward?” Edd nodded taking a quick puff from the traditional after work blunt that Sam liked to give the workers who agreed to work for a full day. She claimed it help settle the raging alpha hormones that where egged on my cute omegas all day. Edd wouldn’t know about that being a beta but was still invited to partake when he worked for his anxieties sake. “Yes ma’am I received quite and large amount of tips today.” Edd reached into his apron pocket to pull out the tips when his hand brushed against a scrap of paper that was definitely not money. He pulled it out feeling the blood drain from his face it was a note. 

 

I know your not the beta you’ve been pretending to be. Ive been watching you. Don’t take your after work suppressant and meet me at 9 pm at my house. I know your smart you'll figure out who I am long before that. See you then…beta

 

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me sa- Edward are you alright?” Sam quickly stood up and placed her hand on Edd shoulder snapping him out of his shock. With a quick nod of his head he shoved the note in his jean pocket and gave his boss a apologetic smile. “Sorry I forgot I told my parents id be home early tonight to study for my college entrance exam..” Eddy rolled his eyes and comment about Edd always being to busy to hang out to which Edd shrug removing his apron and tips to run home. 

 

—————/————///———-

 

Edd paced around his bedroom rapidly, staring at the bottle of suppressants with wide fearful eyes. Someone knew… SOMEONE KNEW! What was he going to do!? He could feel his parents carefully constructed shimmering bars of his future crumbling around him as the time grew nearer to 9pm. “Oh come now Edward panicking wont help you formulate a plan. Snap out of it and think man!” Edd took 2 deep breaths sitting on his bed and pulling out a joint and lighter from under his pillow. Normally he rationed his weed for emotional emergencies however today seemed way more worthy of a smoke then a less then perfect test grade.

Before long Edds head felt fuzzy he stared up at his glow in the dark stars stuck to his ceiling in a exact copy of the night sky above his house while he thought.

The bedroom had long gone dark. Edds trade mark beanie had slip off his head minutes before. Though the raven haired boy didn’t seem to notice. The bedroom was his safe place. Yet even here he couldn’t be himself. For as long as he could remember his parents had been shoving pills down his throat. Being a omega was shameful for a male, it was shameful for their family, it would put a damper on the plan. The damn plan. If Edd hadn't been stoned at this point he might have thrown something against his shadowed bedroom wall. He never wanted any of this. The note in a way could be blessing. Maybe he could finally break away from his parents control. But what if who ever left him the note wanted to hurt him? The stipulation that he not take his suppressant worried him. Edd sighed rolling over onto his side to stare out his bedroom window wracking his brain for who ever the sender could be. Who ever it was seemed to be sure that Edd could figure out who it was, not even leaving a address for him to go to at 9. 

Edd thought over everyone that came up to him at work that day while he stared out at the cul de sac with droopy eyes. Only 3 people had been near enough to him the whole day to be able to slip the note into his apron pocket with out it being blatantly obvious. Eddy. though as Edd thought on it that option seemed very unlikely. Eddy wasn’t the type of person to handle things with stealth. Edd was positive that if Eddy had somehow found out about Edd lying about his status he would have exploded right then and there in-front of everyone. So that marked him off the list. The next likely option was the blonde omega from that morning. He had seemed interested enough in Edd during there brief interaction and the moment of rage he had felt at Eddys words would have been the perfect opportunity to slip the note into his apron pocket. Edd contemplated what he remembered about the blushing omega. sighing when he realized he had never seen nor interacted with the omega before in his life. The person who set the note stated that they had been watching him long enough to have figured out Edd was taking something to make his body mimic a beta. Not to mention he had no idea where that omega lived. He might not have even been from Peach creek. That left… Edds eyes suddenly locked on Kevins house across the street and sat up in shock. All the lights of the house where off except for the bedroom he knew was Kevins. It suddenly all made sense. the note ended with beta matched up perfectly with the teasing way Kevin had said the word when he had left the shop. He had leaned over the counter twice and Edd had been trying so hard to ignore the red head and how he made him feel that he most certainly wouldn’t have noticed the scrap of paper that was slipped into his apron pocket. Edd felt a blush flair up on his face when he realized that the alpha comment Kevin had made had not only been a hint but a flirtation from a alpha who knew he was talking to a omega. With out giving it much thought Edd slammed his beanie on his head and ran out of his house to Kevins. He was suddenly very very angry. 

——————-////————-////——-

Kevin answered his door after the third bang of Edds fist to the door. “Ah Edd I knew you'd come early once you figured it out” Edd continued to fume as Kevin turned with out another word and started walking up the stairs to his bedroom with only a “my dad wants me to save electricity while they’re not home so we have to talk in my bedroom” tossed over his shoulder. Edd slammed the front door stalking after the red head up the stairs. Once Kevin was sitting in his desk chair Edd ripped the note from his pocket and shoved it in Kevins face. “What the hell is the meaning of this Kevin!? How did you know!?” Kevin leaned back a contemplating look on his face while Edd began his angry pacing in-front of him. 

“I could smell you..and I wanted to know why? Why hide what you are? Jeez Edd calm down your going to burn a hole into my carpet” just like that Edd stopped in his tracks suddenly very much aware that with out his suppressant coupled with the fact that he was in a alphas bedroom the scent was almost overwhelming. Pine, cinnamon apples, and the scent of fresh rain he had never been able to smell before assaulted his senses in a way it had never before. His head was swimming, eyes dropping while his body relaxed at the alphas command. Suddenly he felt very very hot. “My parents told me its shameful for a male to be a omega in the family that it would interfere with the plan…wait! You could smell me? No one should be able to smell me”  
“Ya dude you smell like peach cobbler and orange soda though now..” Kevin leaned forward in his seat sniffing the air. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he seemed to hold back a low growl. “I can smell popcorn too. My favorite things” Kevins tone was low and rough. Edd felt the heat flare up in his body at the words. He was suddenly having a very hard time articulating. He felt like Kevin was surrounding him. His scent seeping into Edds skin in a tantalizing waves. Suddenly Edd felt a wave of slick exit his back side and his knees buckled he was rock hard with no other explanation then that the alpha in front of him was having a very strong affect on him. Kevin stood abruptly only to kneel next to Edd with a very worried look on his face. All Edd could think about was the fact that he was so hot and he was starting to ache painfully all over. Something inside him was telling him Kevin could make that all go away he just had to submit let his strong alpha take care of him. “Edd? What’s wrong? Come on talk to me.” Edd felt a deep moan escape his lips before he could stop it “I'm so hot Kevin it hurts” Kevins stiffened momentarily then his face was buried in Edds neck inhaling his scent deeply. Growling low in his throat Kevin flung himself across the room ripping a loud whine of desperation from the raven haired boy. “Fuck you’ve never had a heat omega.. Ugh fuck its triggering my rut but I just had a rut that means your-“  
“My soulmate” Edd finished the sentence looking up at his alpha with his wide blue eyes. He could see Kevins shorts tented obscenely as he tried very hard not to breath in anymore of Edds scent. Edd whined again low in the back of his throat. He wanted no needed his alpha to take him but he was so far away. Kevin groaned slamming the back of his head into his wall. “Fuck Edd I didn’t want to take you like this.. If you don’t leave now I wont be able to stop myself” Edd threw his beanie on the floor suddenly desperate to be rid of his clothes. He wanted this more then anything in his life. “Please Kevin please I need you. Take me alpha” Edd felt another wave of pain and slick coat his insides his body preparing itself for his alpha. Kevins nostrils flared. With a long low growl his control seemed to snap. 

Kevin grabbed Edd from the floor and tossed him onto his bed roughly. Causing Edd to moan loudly. Kevin buried his face into Edds throat and began rocking his hard length against Edds. A string of moans poured from Edds mouth as he began ripping the clothes off his alpha. He need to feel his hot skin flush against Kevins and he needed it now. “Please alpha ah fuck” Kevin bit down roughly on Edds collarbone causing him to arch painfully off the bed into Kevin's body another wave pulsing threw his body. “Please please I neeeed! It hurts! Kevin!” Kevin sat up and looked at him with the hungry eyes of a predator. “Shh little omega let me take care of you. Im going to fuck you so good you’re not going to be able to sit down with out feeling my knot deep inside of you.” Edd moaned loudly letting Kevin rip the rest if there clothes. He vaguely heard the sound of his shirt being ripped but couldn’t bring himself to care. Suddenly his alphas bare chest was pressed against his sending wave after wave of pained pleasure threw his body. He never felt anything like this before it was so intense. It was like the suppressants had been suppressing more then his scent. In his alphas hands he felt free and alive in a way that had never before been explored. Kevin was nipping his way down his omegas body with low growls. 

Suddenly Kevin flip him over positioning Edd with his face down on the bed and his ass in the air. He wiggled his hips in what he hoped was a inviting way. He needed Kevin inside him the same way he needed to breath. Kevin growled loudly suddenly burying his face between Edds cheeks lapping at his leaking hole. “AH FUCK! Kevin that’s ah ah filthy!” Yet he couldn’t help himself from pressing back on that sinful tongue with a sinful moan of his own. Kevin pulled away briefly to smack Edds ass and lean up to growl in his ear. “You are only a virgin once little omega and I want to drink every last drop of you before I fuck you.” With a nip at his neck and a strangled moan from Edd he was back to his promised intentions. 

Edd never knew he could sound so wanton but as Kevin suck licked and penetrated him with two of his fingers licking up every wave of slick he could get his questing tongue on his moans and pleads for it never to stop echoed in Edds head. Then Kevins fingers touched something inside his body that caused a blinding white light to flash behind his eyelids and he felt his first release of his heat splash onto the bed below him. Kevins strong hands held up his hips to keep him from collapsing completely from the force of his completion. He had expected relief from the aching hardness between his legs yet he hardened even more another wave of slick dribbling down his thighs.  
Kevin leaned over Edds body tugging at Edds hair till he was arched up head turned to face his alpha for a searing kiss. Finally after what felt like forever for Edd in his delirious state Kevin gave a hard suck to Edds tongue and entered Edd in one hard thrust. 

Edd arched up a string of cuss words falling from his swollen lips. “Fuck Edd you feel amazing I don’t want to hurt you” Kevin didn’t move maybe waiting for Edd to adjust to his large size. After waiting this long Edd was having none of that he moved his hips forward and snapped them back fucking himself on his alphas throbbing length. “Ah fuck fuck are you a fuck a a fucking alpha or not fuuuuck Kevin? Fuuuuck me!” With a low long growl Kevin gripped Edds hips painfully. He would definitely have bruises when this was all done. “Be carful what you wish for little omega. Such a filthy mouth you have” with that Kevin was pounding roughly into Edds arching body. The room echoed with the sounds of Edds cussing, Kevins deep growls, and the sound of hips slamming into Edds ass. Every sharp thrust caused Edd to see stars behind his eye lids. Before long he felt the burning heat coiling in his lower stomach. “Fuuuuuuuck Kevin! Im going I'm going to cum!” Kevins thrust sped up the bed protesting loudly. Dropping himself over Edds body Kevin growled a rough mine and bit down on Edds neck. With a loud scream of yours everything exploded inside Edds body. Kevins knot inflating as he slammed himself deep inside of Edds body with a final thrust his thick seed coating his insides. 

———————////:/::————////:///::——

Edd waddled behind the counter of death coffee getting ready to open the shop for the morning. That surprising heat with his mate had been enough to conceive a child. With his mates support he had met with his parents and told them to kindly fuck their plan, that he didn’t want to hide who or what he was from the world anymore. After a heated fight where Edd revealed that he was pregnant with his soulmates child they had finally agreed to let there son live his own life. Shortly afterwards Sam had approached Edd after work one day and told him she was getting married and wanted to spend a lot of quality time with her own mate. She offered him a position as boss of the whole coffee shop. Edd had of course protested bringing up the fact that he was a omega. She had only laughed ruffling Edds hair telling him he was perfect for the job and wouldn’t be taking no for a answer. 

Edd smiled lightly touching the soul-bond mark on his neck while he thought about how his life had changed so suddenly for the better. He was so lost in thought he hadn't heard Eddy come in, open the doors and come to stand by him behind the counter. “Fuck it reeks like goddamn peach cobbler in here double d. I hate peach cobbler” Edd glared at his friend for a second but before he could replay a smooth voice interrupted him. “Hey back off my mate dork or ill kick your ass. I think he smells amazing” Edd giggled leaning over the counter to the best of his ability to give his mate a kiss. Eddy groaned moving to the kitchen under the pretense of getting more sweets for the display case. “How are you and little Jim doing today babe?” Edd rolled his eyes swatting Kevin on the arm. “ you know damn well how where doing considering we live together Kevin and we saw each other just this morning” Kevin stole another kiss before replying “I know but I like asking you”  
“I love you”  
“I love you too my little omega.”

Yes not hiding anymore really was the best thing Edd ever did. He was now making a loving family with the man he loved and had a job that he didn’t feel at all trapped in. Nothing could have made him happier.

**Author's Note:**

> The coffee shop in this fic is heavily based on the one from the web comic ‘questionable content’ which is pretty funny yall should check it out.  
> Any comments and kudos are appreciated:)


End file.
